Various portable shooter's seats have been proposed for connection to benches and to firearm supports. While these portable shooter's seats have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, their versatility has been somewhat limited, in that a seat designed for a bench could not also be used with a firearm support, and, conversely, the same seat designed for use with a firearm support could not be used with a bench Such arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,900 dated Sep. 22, 1992 and No. 5,271,175 dated Dec. 21, 1993.